


Dick Grayson and the Young Justice Hogwarts Adventures

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick is Harry’s brother, F/M, Gen, LITERALLY, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, No more spoilers!, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: To say that Bruce was "surprised" would have been a major understatement. He was shocked, astounded, flabbergasted, and a good few things besides. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Even taking Dick in and training him to be Robin wasn't enough.Bruce himself, although this wasn't known to the world at large, was a powerful, wealthy, pureblood American Wizard. Yes, a Wizard; those do exist.He had explained this all to Dick after he had taken the small boy in, and he had been absolutely fascinated by the existence of magic and the Wizarding World.This did nothing, however, to prepare either of them for the fact that Dick was a Wizard himself.*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine!*
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Bruce Wayne, More Relationship Tags to be Added
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1: Unexpected Letters and Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:
> 
> 1998 - Dick Grayson is born  
> 2002 - Harry Potter is born  
> 2003 - The Potters are killed  
> 2006 - The Graysons are killed and Dick gets taken in by Bruce Wayne
> 
> I’m not going to say any more, or it will spoil the plot, but please just note that I have changed the Harry Potter timeline to fit the Young Justice one and the one I have organised in my head.

**Part 1:Unexpected Letters and Family Ties**

To say that Bruce was "surprised" would have been a major understatement. He was shocked, astounded, flabbergasted, and a good few things besides.  _ Nothing  _ could have prepared him for this. Even taking Dick in and training him to be Robin wasn't enough.

Bruce himself, although this wasn't known to the world at large, was a powerful, wealthy, pureblood American Wizard. Yes, a  _ Wizard _ ; those  _ do _ exist.

He had explained this all to Dick after he had taken the small boy in, and he had been absolutely fascinated by the existence of magic and the Wizarding World.

This did nothing, however, to prepare either of them for the fact that Dick was a Wizard himself.

The letter arrived early on the morning of Dick's 11th birthday, and was found sitting atop his pile of birthday presents.

Dick didn't know what it was, at first. It was addressed, in emerald green ink, in a curious manner.

_ Richard Grayson-Wayne _

_ Wayne Manor _

_ First Floor _

_ Second-largest bedroom _

_ Gotham _

Confused, he handed it to Bruce, who took one look at it and knew  _ exactly _ what it was, as he had once received one himself. Quite frankly, he could believe his eyes. It couldn't be possible. What were the chances of him adopting a boy from a Muggle family, only to find out that the boy himself was a Wizard?

Slim to  _ none _ …

...but it had happened.

Bruce tried to maintain a look of indifference as he handed the envelope back to Dick.

"Why don't you open it?"

With a glint of excitement and curiosity in his eyes, the newly-dubbed 11 year old turned the envelope over and lifted the wax-seal, pulling out the pages of parchment from within.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _ " he read aloud to Bruce, a queer look on his face,

"Dear Mr Grayson-Wayne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

His voice softened at the end, out of surprise and confusion.

"Bruce?" he asked, slowly, after a short, stunned silence, "Didn't  _ you _ go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"But, it's a  _ magic _ school. I'm not magic, why would they want  _ me _ ?"

"Probably because you're a Wizard, Dick."

Dick stared at him, "No I'm not."

"That letter proves it," Bruce pointed out, "They wouldn't accept you if you weren't."

Dick couldn't reply. He sat, wide-eyed in shock, staring at the carpet.

"How?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know, chum," Bruce admitted, shaking his head slightly, "I'll look into it. It's possible that one of your parents or grandparents were squibs, and their dormant magic gene was passed on to you."

"But, how come I've never noticed anything before? You said that, usually, younger witches and wizards have bouts of Accidental magic. I've never experienced anything strange."

Bruce thought it over for a minute, wrapping his arms around Dick's shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he responded, eventually, causing Dick to look up at him, "Remember that time, soon after you first came to live with me, when you had climbed onto the chandelier in the hallway?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you fell off it, but instead of hurting yourself, the floor became soft and spongy before hardening again once you'd landed?"

“You mean that was me?” Dick asked, surprised, “I always thought you had done that.”

Bruce chuckled, “No, that was all you, chum.”

There was silence, the pair of them thinking things over.

“Bruce?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I could get a solid gold cauldron?”

Bruce laughed.

**…::-::...**

The only sound that could be heard in the dimness of the Batcave was the steady clacking of the keyboard as Batman worked at his computer. Technically, it was Bruce working on the computer. He was looking into Dick’s famil;y’s history and background, trying to work out where he got his magical gene from. So far, after hacking both the Muggle authorities and infiltrating the American Minesterstry of Magic, he hadn’t found any evidence of either squibs or Wizard on either his mother’s or father’s side of the family. 

He decided to run some face recognition tests, using images from both muggle and Magic sources, to see if he could find a match between anyone. Being a Wizard and a hero, he knew very well that there ways to disguise your true identity, but it was worth a try.

This was proved to be true when his computer did indeed find a match. Bruce stared at the results on his screen, squinting to see if he had actually read them correctly. 

John and Mary Grayson weren’t who they said they were, but rather…

_ James and Lily Potter. _


	2. Part 2: Startling Revelations and First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoof happens. But I'm not going to spoil anything  
> (Other than that there's a smidge of Bruce & Dick bonding ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one part of this I'm not sure I explained properly, so please feel free to contact me in the comments if you have any questions ;-)

**Part 2: Startling Revelations and First Meetings**

“Dick, can I come in?” Bruce asked, standing in his adopted son's doorway.

Dick looked up from his laptop, “Of course, what is it?”

“Well,” Bruce said, sitting down on Dick’s bed, “I was looking into your background, and I just have a few questions for you. It’s okay if you can’t remember the answers, but it would help to straighten a few things out.”

Dick looked a bit confused, but moved to sit beside him.

“When you were little,” Bruce began, “maybe about one or two, even three, do you remember ever living in a house?”

Dick frowned at the question, making an effort to think back.

“I _might_ have,” he admitted, seeming surprised, “I remember a garden, with lots of trees, and a room in the roof.”

“And, when you were probably four, did your parents ever leave you alone for a long time, a year or two, possibly with family?”

“There was a long time where they left me to stay with Uncle Rick. I _could_ have been four at the time.”

“And, when they came back, did they seem… _upset_ at all to you?”

"Yeah, they did. I often woke up during the night to find Mami crying while Tati comforted her. But, what does _this_ have to do with anything?"

Bruce sighed, "This is going to come as quite a shock, Dick, but I just want you to know that whatever they did, I'm sure they had a reason, and that they loved you very much."

Dick's breath hitched, "What did they do?"

"Your parents aren't who they said they were. While they were most _definitely_ your parents, their names weren't John and Mary Grayson."

"Who-who _were_ they then?"

"Their names were James and Lily Potter, and, what's more, they were well known graduates of Hogwarts."

"You mean that they were magical too, and that’s that where I got it from?"

"They were," Bruce confirmed, with a small smile, " and, yes, but, there's more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that year they left you with your Uncle Rick, they went back to England, where they came from, and shortly afterwards, your mom gave birth to a boy, your brother. It was a year later that a dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort found out where they were hiding and attacked their cottage. Your parents were supposedly killed, and Harry, your brother, was supposed to have been too, but the killing curse rebounded off him and vanquished Voldemort, leaving Harry with a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Now, I'm not sure how your parents survived, but they did and came back to the circus. They left Harry with your Aunt and Uncle, a pair of muggles, as the Potters were supposed to be dead."

They sat in silence for a while, while Bruce gave Dick some time to soak in all the new information

"Bruce?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"When can we go to England?"

Bruce smiled, "Tomorrow, if you'd like."

Dick's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Of course. I thought that once you knew, you'd like to go and rescue Harry. From what I've heard, your Aunt and Uncle are ghastly people."

Dick looked appalled, "If they're ghastly, then _why_ was Harry left with them?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, chum, but he won't be there for much longer. We can bring him back to live with us at the Manor, and he can stay here with me while you're at Hogwarts. He can keep Alfred and I company."

"But, what about Robin?" He asked worriedly, "I can't just disappear, but I can't travel all the way from Scotland here and back again every night."

Bruce frowned, "I'll speak to Dumbledore, and see if we can't arrange to have a zeta-beam installed within the castle for you."

" _Really_?!"

"Of course, chum," Bruce smiled, "Now, you'd better pack your bags. We have a flight to catch tomorrow morning, and I can guarantee that you won't feel like doing it after patrol."

**…::-::...**

"Dick, calm down! We still have to actually get _to_ the airport!"

"I _know_ ," Dick protested, cartwheeling along the passage, "But I can't _help_ it! I have a _brother_ , Bruce, a _brother_! And I'm going to _meet_ him!"

He came to a stop before his adoptive father, eyes sparkling with excitement, which dimmed as soon as he saw the way Bruce was staring at him.

"Bruce, what is it?"

"Your _eyes_ ," he replied.

"What about them?"

"Well, they're-they're _green_."

" _What_?!" Dick shrieked, racing off to the nearest mirror.

Bruce found him staring at his reflection, the once sky-blue eyes now a deep emerald-green.

"Your mom's eyes were green," Bruce explained, "She changed them to blue as Mary Grayson, and probably did the same to you, to protect your identity."

"But, why did they change _now_?"

"The spell's probably worn off now that you know their true identities."

"So, it's not _wrong_ then?"

"No, definitely not. Now come on, or we'll be late for our flight."

**…::-::...**

That afternoon, Harry was disturbed by the shrill ring of the front door bell, followed soon afterwards by Aunt Petunia's brisque footsteps, and the creak of hinges as the door was opened. Harry could hear some vague murmurs through the door of his cupboard, before three sets of footsteps headed in the direction of the sitting room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he was _not_ in the mood for talking to anyone.

His relief was short lived, however, as there was a sharp knock on the door and Aunt Petunia's high-pitched voice telling him to "look presentable" because they had some guests who wanted to see him.

Sighing, he got up off of his poor excuse for a bed and did his best to neaten his hair. It did no good, however, as it stayed firmly sticking up at odd angles. Deciding that, as there was nothing he could do about Dudley's poor hand-me-downs, he looked presentable enough, he left his cupboard and timidly entered the living room.

There were two people there, a man and a younger boy; the man's son, most likely. Although, while the man had icy-blue eyes, the boy had emerald-green, a lot like Harry's own.

Harry didn't have any more time to ponder, however, as it was then that the two guests noticed his presence. Surprisingly, the boy seemed to light up at the sight of him.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon acknowledged, in false cheeriness, "Come and meet our guests."

"I'm Bruce Wayne," the man introduced himself, speaking in an American accent, "And this is my son, Dick Grayson-Wayne."

The boy smiled brightly at him, as if genuinely happy to see him. Harry immediately thought him strange.

"Mr Wayne," Uncle Vernon said, "not to be rude, but we were just wondering what exactly you are doing here, and what your interest in Harry is."

"Well, I take it you know of Harry's heritage?"

Uncle Vernon seemed to pale slightly, "Yes."

"And that you have informed Harry of it?"

"Well, um, no not-not yet, he's a bit too young still and…"

"He deserves to know!" Dick protested, joining in on the conversation, "You can't keep it from him! If you haven't told him, then how did you explain his parents' deaths?"

"My parents died in a car crash," Harry spoke, softly.

Dick turned to look at him as if he'd gone insane.

"A car crash?!" he exclaimed aghast, “ _What_ \- _I_ …”

He seemed at a loss for words, so stunned he was unsure of what to say.

Harry was just very busy being _completely_ , _totally_ and _utterly_ confused.

“But, uh, Mr Wayne, how do _you_ know of Harry’s... ‘heritage’?”

“I think you can work that out for yourself, Mr Dursley,” Wayne replied, cooly.

Uncle Vernon closed his mouth with a snap, finally shutting up. Harry decided he liked Mr Wayne.

“Mr Dursley,” Dick continued, cheeks tinted red with a fury Harry couldn’t understand, “You can’t go on like this! Harry _deserves_ to _know_!’

“And what gives _you_ the right to pry into the way I raise my own nephew?” Dursley sneered, becoming nasty.

“ _Because he’s my brother_!”

A stunned silence filled the room, and Harry stopped _breathing_ , his brain filled with only one thought; ‘ _What?!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, my school has recently restarted, so I haven't to had much time for writing anything recently. I literally worked for over 12 hours straight yesterday, and it's only the first week! This is just a heads up so you know why I won't be updating so frequently at the moment 🙂


	3. Part 3: Freedom and the Best. Breakfast. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in such a long time. School has just kept me majorly busy, and I’ve only had a few minutes just to finish off this chapter. It’s not quite as long as some of the others, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 😊 Have a great week.

Harry stood in a stupor, mouth agape and a million thoughts fizzing through his head all at once.

He has a brother.

He  _ has _ a  _ brother _ !

7 years on the Earth and he did not, for one moment, even  _ contemplate _ that he might have other relatives.

He blamed it on the Dursleys.

Harry was broken out of his trance by Dick taking him by the wrist and leading him from the room.

“Come on, Harry,” Dick said, his voice holding a hint of his previous anger, “We’re getting you out of here and as  _ far _ away from these a**holes as possible.”

They entered the hall, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Right,” Dick said, “Which one of these rooms is yours?”

“I, uh, normally sleep over here,” Harry replied softly, walking over to and opening his cupboard door.

Dick’s face became frosty when he saw where Harry had been sleeping, but managed to contain his temper for his brother’s sake.

Once Harry's measly amount of belongings had been packed, Dick led him back to the living room where Mr Wayne and Uncle Vernon were busy having a glaring match. Dursley’s face was purple with rage, but he couldn’t stand up to the intense stare he was receiving from the other man. Just one look at Wayne’s face made shivers run down Harry’s spine.

“We’re ready,” Dick said, stiffly, diverting his adoptive father’s attention.

Wayne nodded, before turning to Dursley, “We’ll be in contact about Harry’s custody.”

Uncle Vernon quivered under his gaze as Bruce turned heel and left the room. Dick himself turned to the cowering man before leaving.

“Goodbye, Uncle Vermin. It was _horrible_ meeting you.”

Taking Harry by the hand, he followed Bruce out of the door.

The whole thing seemed like a dream to Harry. He _didn’t_ have a brother, and he could _never_ escape the Dursley’s. He thought that when he was going to wake up the next morning, it would be in his cupboard to Aunt Petunia’s shrill voice ringing in his ears.

He willed the dream to last as long as possible.

  
  


**…::-::...**

Harry fell asleep during the car journey to the hotel where Bruce and Dick were staying, resting his head against Dick’s shoulder. Dick soon followed suite, dozing off on the back seat.

When he awoke the next morning, it was to a cocoon of more warmth and comfort than he had ever experienced in his life. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He lay still for a while, trying to remember what had happened.

It all came rushing back to him, when he felt someone shift beside him, the duvet rustling as they moved. He turned to the side slightly, to find Dick lying there, blinking his green eyes open wearily.

Harry’s heart lightened as he realised that it hadn’t been a dream.

“Mornin’,” Dick mumbled, sleepily, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, “You sleep okay?”

Harry nodded vigorously, “Yes, thank you.”

“Good,” Dick muttered, giving him a weak smile, surprisingly similar to Harry’s own (Not that Harry had _had_ much of a reason to smile before).

“Come on, let’s go get breakfast,” Dick said, getting out of bed, “Then we’ll talk about what we’ll do moving forwards.

Harry nodded mutely, and followed Dick out into the living room.

Dick stopped abruptly in the hallway, causing Harry to nearly bump right into him.

Dick snorted as he saw the sight before him.

Bruce sat back in a chair at the table, reading the newspaper. Before him, laid out on the table, was a _humongous_ amount of room-service breakfast; everything from scrambled egg to Belgium Syrup Waffles.

“ _ Seriously _ , Bruce?”

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I ordered it all,” the billionaire replied, cooly, not looking up from his paper.

Harry, meanwhile, was busy gaping at the spread before him. He had never seen so much food in his entire _life_. Dick looked down at him in amusement, “So Harry, what do you feel like for breakfast?”

He felt like waffles, it turned out. And toast, _and_ eggs, _and_ sausage, _and_ yoghurt. He was hungry, it seemed. Dick himself had a helping of waffles followed by some muesli and yoghurt. Bruce just had some plain buttered toast.  _ Boring _ , Harry thought.

After breakfast, the two boys went back to the bedroom to get changed. It was only then that Harry realised that the only clothes had with him were Dudley’s old hand-me-downs, that he had slept in the previous night.

As if able to read his mind, Dick tossed him a bundle of clothes, followed by a pair of black sneakers.

“Here,” he said, “those should fit you.”

Slightly stunned, Harry dressed himself in the privacy of the adjoining bathroom, studying himself in the mirror once he was finished. The sneakers had been paired with dark jeans and a bright red shirt that had a yellow “R” emblazoned over his heart. _Robin’s symbol_ , he thought, vaguely, recognising it from some of the American news shows he had seen Uncle Vernon watch.

Once changed, he and Dick went back to the suite’s living room, Dick similarly dressed in jeans and sneakers, but with a bright blue, Superman symboled shirt.

The corner of Bruce’s lips twisted up into a smirk when he saw Harry’s outfit, but made no comment. Harry gave him a curious look, but said nothing.

It was then that Dick and Bruce explained everything to him, sitting down on the sofa, talking about magic, wizards, dark sorcerers, his parents’ “deaths”, circuses, and snapped trapeze wires. He listened, first, with wonder, which soon turned to horror. He sat in shocked silence, once the conversation was over

“Harry, are you okay?” Dick asked, anxiously.

Harry looked up at him, his _brother_ , his _family_ , someone who actually _cared_ for him. He gave him a small smile.

“Yeah,” he said, “I am.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite honestly, I don’t know what normal people eat for breakfast, so please excuse my queer ideas.


	4. Cover!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a cover for this, and I really want to share it with you guys! There is a link in the chapter section, so you can click on that to see it. Have a great day!

[Link to cover](https://pin.it/60dfS1g)


End file.
